Where Are You Christmas?
by OfflineForever
Summary: A oneshot, now is a story, that I thought of making. Please tell me if I should make it into a story or not? Thanks. You'll find out when you read the story, but if you read my profile, you would know the couples!
1. Where Are You Christmas?

**I hope you like this Christmas oneshot. It is based on the song "Where Are You Christmas". I may make it into a story. Thanks.**

**Where Are You Christmas**

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

Ashley was walking down a street. She loved the Christmas holiday, but she knew that something was missing. She never liked Christmas because of the presents. She loved it because she can enjoy it with her friends and family and she gets to see the Christmas lights. But she always knew that something was missing.

But that something was taken.

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

She walked until something made her stop. She walked to the park.

"Wow, this beautiful." Ashley said to herself.

There were lights on the trees and lightly music was playing. She walked to the bench and a tear fell from her eyes. This is what Christmas about.

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

"Don't cry." Someone said that she knew too well.

She turned around and saw her best friend who she had always loved more than a friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley said, standing up.

"Just saw this and decided to stop by."

"But what about Vanessa? You loved her." Ashley said that last part quietly.

"Oh… yeah. I need to talk to you about that."

"Don't worry about it, Zac. You have everything you ever wanted."

That was the last thing she said. She stood up and walked off. She let her tears fall.

Yeah, her best friend did have everything that he ever wanted.

Something that not included her.

_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_

She went back to her house. She went straight to sleep, dreaming where is the Christmas that she always wanted.

She just wanted that for a Christmas wish.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

Zac went walking home, sadly. He knew that he had done something wrong, but it was too late to tell her.

He and Vanessa had broken up a long time ago.

He, too, didn't know where the Christmas he wanted. He loved his best friend, but he felt that he had let her go.

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

Zac and Ashley went home, sleeping and dreaming where is their Christmas that they wanted and where had it go,

They just hope that they will find it in time.

_Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_

**Is it good? Is it bad? Do you think that I should make it into a story?**

**Vote now!!!**

**Should I make it into a story?**

**Should I keep it this way?**

**VOTE NOW!!!**

**Merry Christmas, Michelle!!!!**


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Okay, I got reviews saying that make it into a story and I agree with them. Just hope that I can update fast enough that it will end at the end of December. That is my goal SO REVIEW A LOT!!! Please?**

**Winter Wonderland**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Ashley woke up at 9:00am and was ready for another day of Christmas.

Suddenly, her phone rang "Best Friends Forever". **(don't know if that is a song. Just pretend that it is.)**

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hi, Miles. What are you doing today?"

"Oh… nothing. Hey, I'm going to have a Christmas party. You wanna come?"

"Sure. For my best friend."

"Oh, and the rest of the Disney stars are coming too."

"Sure. When is it?"

"Oh, it's tomorrow."

"Okay! See you then!"

"See ya!!"

"Bye!!"

Ashley hanged up the phone and smiled. She needs a Christmas party with all her friends to cheer her up. She just hopes that Zac isn't going to be there.

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Zac woke up, sadly thinking of yesterday. He walked to his window and looked outside.

His phone rang **(sorry… don't know a good ringtone for this one.).**

"Hello." Zac said, trying not to sound sad.

"Hey, Zac!!!" yelled Miley over the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just asking if you want to come to my Christmas party tomorrow? All the Disney stars are going to be there."

"Sure. When is it?"

"At 6:00pm. See ya there!!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

They both hanged up and Zac looked up again. He just hope that he still have a chance with the girl he love.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._

Miley and Brenda were making Miley's house look like the best Christmas house for a party ever.

"Hey, do you think this will work?"

"What will work?"

"Our plan for Zac and Ashley."

"Oh, yeah…"

"So do you think it will work?"

"Just follow my plan and everything will go perfectly well."

"Okay. Just checking."

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

After they were done with the house, they called every Disney star they could. They got about 20 people coming.

"So we got Raven, Orlando, Anneliese, Kyle, Ricky, Amy, Dylan and Cole, you, Ashley, Zac, Lucas, Vanessa, Monique, Corbin, Emily, Mitchell, Jason. Let me see…. I think that Alyson and her sister are coming too. And I think that is it."

"Oh, those are the Disney stars from "That's So Raven", "Phil of the Future", "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", "High School Musical", and "Hannah Montana"."

"Yep. Everything is all set."

"Hope everything will go right."

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kiddies knock him down._

"Just believe in me for once. Please."

"But what about Cody? Aren't you going to invite him too?"

"I think he is busy."

"What about the Jonas Brothers?"

"OH YEAH!!! I forgot about them. Let me call them right now!"

Miley ran to her cell phone and dialed Nick's cell number.

"Okay… you're coming… good… see you tomorrow."

Miley hanged up and said, "Yep, they are coming."

"Cool."

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Everyone wished that this Christmas would be perfect and everyone would be with the one they loved the most and with their friends and family.

Just hope that everything will be a **Winter Wonderland**.

_Walking in a winter wonderland,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

**Did you guys like it? But that was not one of my best chapters, but I tried. I added another Christmas song. I may do that in my chapters. So it may look like an oneshot. Please review and I'll update sooner. And was this chapter short?**

**Merry Christmas, Michelle!!!**


	3. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
